Once Upon A Time
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: A little bit of fluff loosely based on the OUAT storyline with Aurora!Quinn and Mulan!Rachel. Read and review.


Mulan!Rachel Aurora!Quinn Phillip!Puck Beth

Never watched it, but saw some fanvids and then heard about sleeping warrior. I saw a few scenes and thought it would be good for Faberry. I'm fed up of Quinn always being the protective one.

Disclaimer : I do not own glee or once upon a time.

Rachel was honoured by Robin's offer for her to travel with him and his band, but he was right in his guess.

She needed to speak to a loved one.

Rachel had known from the moment she lay her eyes upon Princess Quinn's beautiful form that she was in love, her discovery of her challenging and passionate nature only deepened it.

Out of her sense of duty, and the bond of friendship with Noah, she never spoke her feelings.

Now, though...

Now, Rachel felt the need to let Quinn know of her love. Surely she must have known anyway. Quinn had said she had known love when she saw it, even if she thought it for Noah.

She must have realised who it was for by know. Quinn was a very intelligent woman.

She had almost lost Quinn once, she could not risk it again. Her love was greater than her sense of honour- which said a lot.

Which was why she found herself staring at the princess tending to her flowers.

Rachel smiled softly at the natural beauty before her. Admiring the tenderness with which the blonde tended to each of her creations.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked her with a blinding smile, as she caught sight of her when straightening up.

"I have something to tell you." Rachel smiled, feeling on top of the world with the joy she was greeted with. She could do this. She could tell her.

"Shall I send for Puck?" Quinn tilted her head to the side, trying to gleam the information from her before Rachel could voice it.

"No, no." The warrior stepped closer still, taking the princess' soft hands in her gloved ones." It's with you I wish to speak. You see I- why are you smiling at me?" Rachel huffed a shy laugh. She was unused to such displays of emotion.

"I can see you are bursting with news, but I am as well." Rachel's smile stuck slightly, confused by the announcement. Then her heart stopped with the next few words. "Puck and I are expecting a baby."

Rachel felt her throat tightening and she forced herself to snap out of it. Of course she stood no chance. Quinn was to be Queen with Puck by her side. She was foolish for ever even thinking- "That's excellent news. I'm so happy for you." Her smile was painful as she pulled Quinn close for a hug. She inhaled the scent of vanilla and she held her friend close, for what would be the last time. She would not be able to stay here.

As they pulled apart, the smile on her face became a little less fake. Quinn was so happy and she would make an excellent mother. Rachel had no right to ever think of interfering with that. "Now, what was your news?"

Rachel glanced at the hands now holding her own, then to the bright hazel eyes that always captivated her. "I'm... Joining Robin Hood's band."

She saw Quinn face fall, her expressive eyes growing sad, "You're leaving us?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm not really needed here anymore, so I thought I would help those who need it." Rachel shrugged. It was an unfamiliar gesture to her, and she imagined it looked strange with her amour on, but she found she rather liked it.

Quinn's brow creased. "You're always welcome here Rachel. We will always need you, if this is what you want however, then I will wish you luck. I'll send for Puck and we can have a goodbye feast for you. It's the very least we can do, after everything you have done for us."

Rachel shook her head and stepped back, letting their hands fall away. "I leave immediately, I just thought I should let you know. If ever you require assistance let me you need only send word, but, you really don't need me anymore. You have a kingdom, a husband, a child... You have everything princess and I wish you all the best." The warrior bowed slightly, turned and walked away, clenching her jaw to keep the tears at bay.

She didn't see how the princess went to reach out for her only to stop herself, or hear the soft whisper of her name.

It was many months before Rachel saw Quinn again, and it was only because the band was looking to gain more supplies for they had started to run low.

It just happened that the previous day was when Quinn had given birth.

Rachel had rushed for the castle, promising to meet with the band in a few days if she could. Quinn was her priority, Rachel knew that births carried a sizeable risk, even with royalty. At the castle she found the proud father in the courtyard. Puck had welcomed her with open arms and a large smile, guiding her to the cot where his daughter lay sleeping.

They had called her Beth.

Rachel had felt her heart leave her yet again. The child was perfect, all she could see in her was Quinn.

Rachel had worried when she had asked after Quinn, especially when she heard that the Queen had not yet awakened.

She had refused to leave until she knew Quinn was going to live. Apparently, she had bleed heavily during the birth but they managed to stop it.

It was three days before Quinn awoke and that was the day Rachel left.

She had gotten Beth a toy and had pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead while she slept before mounting her horse to join the men.

She hadn't spoken to or seen Quinn when she had woken up. She had heard her talking to Puck from outside their chambers but didn't dare see her.

The pull was too strong and she knew if Quinn asked it, she would not be able to find the will within herself to leave.

She had thanked Puck for letting her stay there those nights and he told her that he knew. He had seen the look in her eyes when she was with Quinn, or even when thinking of her.

He had thanked her for choosing to step aside and not try and take Quinn from him. His girls were all he had and he would love, protect and cherish them until his very last breath. He thanked her for saving him and Quinn making it possible for him to have a family.

Then he made her swear, that should anything happen to him, she be there for Quinn in whatever way she needed. She would have his blessing if anything ever did develop.

Rachel had simply nodded. She understood where he was coming from with his gratitude, but he had no need to worry about Rachel taking his place in the future. She had made peace with the fact that Quinn would never see her as more than a friend, or ally, but it still hurt.

She had left the kingdom with the knowledge that Quinn was well, she had a gorgeous daughter and a loving husband.

There she was safe and happy. That was all Rachel could ever want for her.

It was a further two years after that, that Rachel returned.

It was Puck's funeral and she had hurried back as soon as word reached her.

She was first and foremost his friend.

Secondly, she needed to be there in case Quinn would like her support.

Quinn had given her a sad smile when she arrived. Then, she hugged her tightly, starting to cry into her neck.

Rachel had stood, somewhat frozen, before wrapping her arms around the slim waist of her queen- well not hers- the queen.

She was unused to touching for comfort. The men normally slapped her on the back. She was deprived of this softness.

Rachel hoped Quinn found some comfort from the embrace because she was at a loss.

"Thank you for coming. He would have wanted you here." Quinn mumbled, stepping away.

Rachel nodded, "I would not have missed it, your highness. I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances."

"It's always Quinn to you Rachel. I wish that too, Beth will be happy to see you though."

Rachel's brow furrowed, "Beth? She was a baby the last time I saw her, why would she want to see me?"

Quinn gave her a gentle smile, "You are her godmother that has spectacular adventures, why wouldn't she?"

Rachel blinked in disbelief. "Godmother... I... Why me?"

Quinn chuckled, "It was Puck's idea and it felt right. Without you she would not be here, we wanted her to have a piece of you."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you, I... I don't know what else to say."

"Words are not necessary my friend. I only ask that you stay and help me with the kingdom, but if it is necessary that you go with Robin Hood, I would understand."

"I will do whatever you need me to Quinn. Robin and the men can manage without me."

Quinn nodded her thanks, and left to attend to some business.

It left Rachel to her thoughts, and how she was supposed to help with a kingdom. She was a warrior, not a ruler.

Still, there would be time enough for all that.

The funeral was a vast affair.

If Puck had been there he would have laughed at the grandeur of it all, but eat it up as it fed his ego.

Rachel had stood, silently, near the Queen's side. Carefully watching the crowd of mourners in case something nefarious was at work.

She was dressed in black armour, rather than her usual red, and quite uncomfortable with so many eyes on her.

Quinn stood to her left, then Beth beside her.

The little girl was quiet and bright. She had quickly become attached to Rachel and often liked to follow her around sensing kinship, much to the frustration of her nannies.

The girl was currently trying to hide her face in her mother's dress as she cried.

The warrior took a look around. Everyone had wet faces but herself.

She had never been one for publicly expressing her emotions, she found it odd in this culture. Her people were much more reserved than Quinn's. She sometimes wondered what they would make of her return since she was exiled.

Rachel took a deep breath and focused on the procession, as they began to walk behind the horse drawing the carriage containing Puck's coffin.

If Puck hadn't had that riding accident then maybe she would one day chosen to find out.

Now though, her life was to be given in service to Quinn. As was her vow and her promise.

She would do her duty.

Many years passed, Rachel finding herself in charge of the Liman army, and as personal protector of Quinn and Beth.

The little girl having grown up to Rachel's waist in height with her father's soft brown eyes and Quinn's blonde curls, still followed Rachel around.

She was always so inquisitive and eager to learn. She took all of Rachel's teachings to heart.

Quinn had become an even closer friend over the years.

She had aged well, and her kindness and fair rule, made her the most popular and respected rulers in all the kingdoms.

In all honesty, Rachel was content with her life. She lived in the castle, she was close to Quinn and Beth, and she had no real concerns.

However, she wasn't happy.

Something a very clever little girl spotted.

"Rachel?" The tugging at her pant leg, made the warrior turn from the troops and look at the princess trying to get her attention.

The warrior, crouched to her height, "Yes little one."

Beth had smiled toothily at her. The young princess liked the nicknamed bestowed upon her by her godmother. She also liked how Rachel didn't speak down to her but always took her seriously, even when she was being silly.

"Why don't you have a husband?" Rachel's eyes widened slightly, not really knowing how to respond, but then the little girl kept talking. "Mummy doesn't because daddy passed away. No one has said that your husband passed away so you haven't got one."

"Well... Should I have one?" Rachel asked. She wanted to know if there was actually a decent reason behind this or if Beth was wanting something. She did have sneaky methods.

"Yes. You always look sad when the couples dance, but they always look happy. So why don't you get a husband to dance with."

"I'm a warrior, Beth. I don't need a knight to rescue me or a prince to sweep me off my feet. I have no need for a man. You need not worry about me, I have done okay on my own, and I shall continue to do so."

Beth frowned. "Would you prefer a princess instead then? Or a fair maiden? I just want you to be happy. My mum is, even though daddy is gone."

"It is not something to concern yourself with little one. Matters of the heart are complicated and... I have a job to do." Rachel spoke with honesty, about to stand up straight.

"But, what about your true love? You can't be alone! That isn't fair!"

Rachel immediately crouched back down as she saw the distressed state Beth was getting into. "Beth, I have a love okay? It just has to be kept secret. So you can't tell anyone, that's why I'm sad. I want to tell everyone but I can't. It would be too dangerous and it could ruin everything."

Beth's eyes widened. "You shouldn't need to hide who you love! Love shouldn't make you sad."

Rachel nodded. "I know, but, that is how it must be. I am overjoyed with how I can share my life with them though, even if it isn't how I would prefer it. Something is better than nothing. But keep it a secret okay?" It was a slightly twisted version of the truth but she couldn't lie to Beth, nor could she outright tell her that she was in love with her mother, or dispel the idea of true love for everyone.

"Okay. I won't tell, but-" The girl gave the warrior a tight hug. "That's so you feel happy. It always works when my mummy does it."

Rachel smiled brightly. She was such a good child, "You will make a fine Queen, Beth."

Over the next few days, Quinn began to notice something up with her daughter. She always seemed eager to say something only to swallow it down at the last moment, it was maddening.

Eventually the Queen had had enough. She had plenty of worries with running a kingdom single handed- well almost single handed, Rachel almost filled the roll of king with amount of tasks she wordlessly placed upon her own shoulders, and Quinn ha no doubts that her kingdom was safe from violence- nonetheless she did not need to add the issue of her daughter to the list.

"Sweetheart, what's bugging you?" The Queen broached the subject after seeking out the youngster after bath.

The young girl bit her lip as she looked up. It was a classic tell- one that had been Quinn's own give away when she was a child. "I don't know what you mean, mother."

Quinn frowned, "Beth, we have no secrets in this house. Now tell me."

"But I promised Rachel..." The young princess pouted, conflicted between her hero and her mother.

The Queen's frowned deepened, her mind starting to race. What had her friend done? What right did she have swearing her daughter to secrecy? Had she been betrayed by her as she had been by Puck? "Rachel will understand. She didn't mean secrets from me, okay?" A cold fury was building inside her at her so called friend though.

Beth nodded, soothed by her mother's assurance. "Rachel is sad because she can't be with the person she loves. I thought that wasn't fair because she seems so sad when she sees couples dancing, but she said if people knew it could ruin things. I didn't really understand."

Quinn blinked. Rachel was in love? She didn't know what to think. "Thank you for telling me Beth."

"Are you going to help Rachel be happy?" Those big brown eyes looked up at her, shining with hope, and they made her think of the warrior's eyes instead of Puck's.

"Well see, sweetie. How about we don't tell Rachel that I know, so I can work something out, okay?" Quinn smiled kindly at her.

"Okay!" Beth beamed up at her then skipped away.

As soon as her daughter was out of sight, her smile dropped. How could Rachel not tell her she had met someone? Even though her spirits had fallen at the news; what if Rachel decided to leave? Would that be the reason that her love could ruin things if people knew? It didn't make sense though. She had never seen Rachel with anyone that wasn't from the army, the only other people she was around was Beth and-

Quinn froze.

Her mind jumped back, many years ago, to when she was still becoming used to Rachel. When they were out in the wilds searching for a way to save Puck. A certain conversation was taunting her.

"I'm not in love with Puck." Rachel stated firmly, meeting Quinn's accusing gaze.

"I know love when I see it." Stabbed back at the warrior.

She had been so sure of herself. Now... Now many things seemed to make more sense.

The day in the garden, snapped to the front of her mind.

She felt sick as she realised how close she had been to knowing.

Rachel had looked so nervous, but slightly excited and then she had paled when Quinn told her about the baby.

Quinn had thought it was for the realisation that Puck was really never going to be hers (although he probably would have tried anyway if the next few years were anything to go by), but now...

She could see the pain in Rachel's eyes, even as she congratulated her. The slight stumble as she told her she was leaving for Robin's band... How hurt must she have been?

Yet she still did the honourable thing. Rachel and her honour, her sense of duty.

Traits that made her a magnificent friend, role model and godparent.

Quinn wished she had had the courage to pull Rachel back to her or call out louder than she had. She had known something was wrong but she let her go.

She knew Rachel had visited once she had given birth. She had felt the lips on her forehead but she had been too tired to say anything.

She never thought Rachel would have just left but now she could somewhat understand that it must have been so painful...

If she truly did love Quinn, which is what she thought, then it must be so hard being around her everyday.

Being so close but not touching.

Quinn had sometimes, in dead of night, or during the discomfort of pregnancy let her mind wander.

Thoughts and feelings she always kept locked away, floated to the forefront of her mind. Dreams of her friend that were not strictly of a platonic nature.

She had shoved them away, thinking of them as lunacy, as impossible. She had Puck and a daughter. Rachel would not have been kind to her inclinations.

Although now, maybe... Maybe it was inevitable. If Puck was to be her true love, surely he wouldn't have had so many affairs?

She swallowed hard and straightened up. She would speak with Rachel. That's all she could do.

Then they could see... If there was a chance... For them.

Quinn found the warrior by the lake, and she took a moment just to look at her.

The brunette had taken her hair out of the tight bun she bound it in, and had it laying down her back in a natural wave. Her eyes were shut and she seemed relaxed for once. Even still in her armour she was beautiful. She had always been but it was never something appreciated.

Quinn slowly approached and sat next to her on the bank, her finger tips tracing the vibrant blades of grass.

"Good evening my Queen."

Quinn smiled. Rachel had not even opened her eyes and still recognised her presence. She also liked the way she was addressed, 'my Queen'.

"Good evening Rachel. It's Quinn to you."

Brown eyes appeared and connected with hazel. "Yes, my Queen."

Quinn chuckled at her friend's antics and it somewhat saddened her that it had been a while since they simply shared a space without royal business in the way. She had missed the playful side of her friend as it was already rare enough. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"It's peaceful here." Looking out across the lake Quinn smiled, it truly was. "The sun will set soon."

The Queen gasped as the lake began to turn golden with the rays of the sun being reflected on the surface. "Beautiful..." She breathed.

"Indeed." Rachel's words were softly spoken, but Quinn heard them loud and clear. She could also feel the heat of Rachel's gaze on the side of her face and felt her confidence bolster.

She turned quickly, catching Rachel before she could turn her head away. "Rachel, I know you're in love with me."

She watched as the warrior froze in front of her, and for once Quinn was stunned, because she saw an emotion in Rachel's eyes that she had never seen before- fear.

"I- I-" The blonde went to speak and shifted slightly, startling the brunette who shook her head. "I'll get my horse, I'll leave immediately."

It was Quinn's turn to shake her head as Rachel nodded to herself and stumbled to her feet. "No Rachel." The brunette was too far in her own head to hear the words. "I command you to stop!"

Rachel froze on the spot.

Quinn stood up and moved in front of her, placing a hand under her chin so their eyes could meet. "I'm not upset by your feelings Rachel. I... I came here to tell you that I don't believe your feelings are entirely one sided. I may nit know the true depths of my affection for you but I know they extend to more than platonic. I have only the vague reference of the feelings I had for Puck to go on and admittedly, they seem to be surpassed by what I feel for you."

Rachel's eyes widened as she met her Queen's soft gaze. "I thought Puck was your true love. I- I cannot compare with that."

"Rachel, true love shouldn't consist of a couple who could barely stand each others company at times and one that routinely sought out affections of other women."

"He did what! I'll- I-" Quinn's lips quirked as Rachel grew furious at the thought of Puck's infidelity.

"Calm yourself." Quinn gently stroked Rachel's jaw, enjoying the softness of her skin.

The warrior's eyes fluttered at the sensation and she huffed out a defeated breath, her posture deflating.

"How did you find out?"

Quinn smiled, "I squeezed Beth. She told me you were in love, and I finally worked it out. I wish I had known sooner." She finished sadly.

Rachel leaned into the hand still touching her face. "We cannot change what has passed, only the future. What shall we do now?"

"Well... I was thinking... We could... Do this?" Quinn leant forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's, feeling the softness of mouth and savouring the tenderness she exhibited.

The Queen pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on the warrior's.

"I like that plan." Rachel smiled.

They took things slowly.

Rachel insisting upon courting her was really quite adorable, even if they had to mostly keep it a secret.

Soon enough Quinn found it difficult to refrain from touching Rachel, who she had been surprised to learn was incredibly tactile when they were alone, always needing to touch her.

Following a discussion with her daughter, Quinn proposed to the warrior's shock.

Rachel having thought that they were simply going to be together in private.

It turned out most of the kingdom thought they were together anyway when they had announced their engagement.

They had a large wedding, with Rachel in traditional military dress and Quinn in a lively gown that was much more comfortable than her first.

Her wedding night would always be one of her most treasured memory's next to their first kiss and special moments with Beth.

Rachel had been nervous and fumbling as they lay in the bed. It was clear she was inexperienced and Quinn had never been with a woman before but she was a lot calmer.

Quinn didn't expect it to be perfect, but she knew Rachel put a lot of pressure on herself to try and make it so for her.

The warrior was also self conscious about some of the scars marring her body.

The blonde had immediately felt the raised flesh as her hands roamed the body propped over her own. She traced each wound with reverence and sadness that her wife had endured so much pain.

Eventually, they had managed to relax into it and let their instincts take over. It was perfect. Not that they were particularly skilled at it, but because they were completely in love and Rachel was adorable awkward.

She had found out that with most things that she was new to, Rachel was clumsy. But, she was also a very quick learner.

Love making was no exception.

There was rarely a night that Quinn went to bed unsatisfied.

They were the perfect rulers, perfect partners and perfect parents.

Their reign was a long and fruitful one.

Eventually they stepped down to let their daughter lead with her husband Finn Hudson.

It was another twenty years of travelling and enjoying each others company before they passed away.

They went peacefully in their sleep, with their arms wrapped around one another.

The kingdom never forgot them. Their love becoming a legendary tale, that was never forgotten.

It was proof, that the course of True Love never runs smooth, Love- indeed- conquers all.

Review?

:D 


End file.
